The Same
by Scarlet Path
Summary: A story of two countries with a hard to believe friendship. Language, and violence warning.
1. Chapter 1

A smile was on his lips as he saw the other nations argue and bicker among each other. Though that simple expression of his was just a front of what he really felt like inside. Anyone knew better than to tempt their fate when they saw his smile. Russia's violet eyes were the only thing that showed a glimpse of what he felt inside, that and the dark aura that seems to emit from him when ever he was upset. As amusing as it was to see the pointless banter going around in the meeting, (pointless because everyone will become one with Russia) he wasn't really in the mood at the moment. It was irritating and it was causing stress to build up inside. Russia's face darkened slightly, his lips tweaking slightly from the forced smile.

A loud voice was then heard. Soo loud that everyone in the room was startled into silence. Even Russia was taken back by the power of the voice.

"Quit yer blethering! Yer giving me ah headache! Sit yer bloody bahookies down and lets get this meeting over and done with!"

The angry red head was standing up, one hand planted firmly on the wooden table,  
obviously he slammed his palm down before he spoke.

Looking over at him, Russia recognized the country that spoke out and a smile creeped up onto his lips once again, but this time a less creepy one. It was Scotland. The eldest brother of the UK. Not many people knew this, but they had met before on occasion in the past, and on good terms. Strangely enough, they also had many things in common and enjoyed some of the same things. It was safe to say that he saw a comrade in Scotland. He was feeling much better now.

After the meeting:

"Ach... I cannae believe this. If meetings are going to be like this, I'm going to them drunk. At least then I could enjoy myself."

"Oh, Ecosse. I don't think that would help mon ch ri. I know how you get when your drunk. You put Angleterre to shame."

Scotland just scoffed but added in a chuckle, shaking head slightly.

"Ye cannae be far from the truth, France. That crabbit can get himself wrecked on Adam's wine. I for one can actually drink. But, aye. I guess yer right."

Russia watched the two as they talked. It was funny how Scotland seemed to get along with almost everyone that England took a disliking to. France and Scotland probably shared the longest friendship among everyone. That fact stirred something in Russia, his gaze moving over to France.

Feeling a stare borrowing into him, he turned around and found Russia staring right into him. France swore he felt his heart leap into his throat as he visually flinched. Curious about France's reaction, Scotland turned around and saw Russia standing there. A smile pulled at the corner of his lips and turned to France.

"Sorry auld friend. It looks like someone is waiting to chat with me. Can ye give us a moment?"

"Ah... o-oui. au revoir, Ecosse."

With that, France quickly exited, leaving the two alone. Scotland didn't show any signs of being scared by the large figure looming beside him now.

"Hey, Russia. Its been awhile. How ye been faring?"

"Da, it has. Good, but still cold in Russia. I like how you make meeting quiet. Very good."

Scotland then laughed out, patting the other on the upper arm.

"Yeah, who would of guessed that I out of all the people would of done that?"

Russia then giggled childishly, finding the humour from what was said.

"It is good to see you... You were speaking of drinking. We should drink."

The way Russia voiced it, it was more of a statement than a request, but that didn't bother Scotland. Either way, his answer would be the same.

"Aye! God, its been a long time since I had a decent drinking pal! The Ireland brothers are fun enough but they always start fighting each other. Last time they broke a perfectly good bottle of whiskey!"

That memory made him shake his head. It was horrible. That poor Whiskey. He never had a chance to taste it.

"That is most unfortunate. We should go and drink now."

Russia spoke, more interested in the drinking that was going to happen. He placed his hands firmly on Scotland's shoulders and guided him to the door way.

"I wouldn't be soo eager. I'm gonnae out drink ya."

Scotland allowed Russia to push him through the door, giving a teasing challenge to Russia, knowing that it was going to be hard to out drink Russia. And Russia also knew that it was going to be hard to beat Scotland as well.

"I would like to see you try, da."

********************************************************************************  
********************************************************************************

I got this idea by doing some research of one of my favourite countries. As a few of you know, I love Scotland and drew up my version of him. And I also love Russia. So being curious, I looked up if there was anything between the two and I found this site.  
http:/ eng. ?ID=200801606

I was actually really surprised when I read this, and my guess was right. Scotland and Russia would get along very well. Bromance for the win!

I added in France. And if you look up the Auld Alliance, you'll understand why Scotland and France are friends.

I even mentioned the Ireland Brothers. North and South. Those two have been fighting for a very long time. I can picture them being twins, simular in personality, but they always argue and fight over everything.

Reading this story, you most likely came across some terms and words you have no idea what they mean. Let me help you out.

Blethering: It means chatter/ talking ect. Someone constantly talking.

Bahookie: It means your butt

Ecosse: It means Scotland in French

Crabbit: A ill tempered/grumpy person

Wrecked on Adam's wine: To get drunk on drinking water

Auld friend: Old friend

I tried to put in the Scottish slang and Russia's slightly broken english. I hope it turned out right.

So what do you think? I would really like to hear your thoughts on what you think about Russia and Scotland. It might give me more ideas for the next story.  



	2. Chapter 2

A jumble of chatter and laughter filled the poorly lit bar, a big screen T.V. in the corner was on a sports channel. It was some Basketball game that everyone didn't seem to be too interested in. Despite that, everyone seemed to be having a good time. Russia and Scotland had sat themselves on the tall stools in front of the bar counter, empty shot glasses in front of them. A cheerful expression was on the red head's face, and Russia couldn't help but to find it contagious. Grabbing the bottle of Vodka that he ordered, he poured himself another drink.

"Hmmm... We should do this more often, da?"

Russia mused out, bringing his drink to his lips, enjoying the strong flavour that followed.

"Aye. That's for sure."

Came Scotland's response, pouring himself a drink with a bottle of Scotch that was already half empty. It was much cheaper to buy the bottle than to buy many smaller drinks.

You could tell by just watching, that the two of them were true drinkers. Neither of them mixing their hard alcohol with anything to dilute it. They liked to drink their hard alcohol straight.

Glancing over to Scotland, he could see a small drunken flush starting to form on the other's cheeks. He couldn't help but to let out a small amused chuckle. Russia couldn't help but wonder what the two of them would be like when they both got truly drunk together. Whatever would happen, he knew that it would most likely be very fun.

Though their happy hour quickly became sour when they heard the tell tale sound of unintelligent laughter behind him. It was obvious that Scotland also heard it. His happy expression in his half buzzed state quickly turned hard and his green eyes narrowed sharply. Though Russia kept his smile even though he was fully aware of the trouble that was soon going to follow.

"Huhuhu... Get a load of that guy."

"Hey! Nice SKIRT!"

Loud laughter followed by mocking cat calls erupted behind them. Those uncultured fools were making fun of the kilt that Scotland proudly wore, and Russia knew better than to mock the Scotsman for his choice of clothing. Though he couldn't help but to let his grin grow wider. Hell was about to be let loose.

"Away and bile yer heid, ye feckin' numpty."

Scotland's voice came out more than a low growl. If anything else, a warning to the idiots behind him that he was indeed on a short fuse. Scotland lifted his drink to lips but nearly spat it out from what he heard next.

"Hey, how about you speak English. Or maybe you are too much of a pansy to talk to our face so that we can understand your messed up language?"

More laughter erupted behind them, with the guys patting each other on the backs in amusement. A loud thump quickly followed as Scotland slammed his drink on the counter, his head turning around to get a look at the offenders. His green eyes narrowed with furry and his expression was hardened with rage.

THAT. WAS. IT!

With a loud roar, Scotland lunged over to the closest man he could grab on to, gripping onto the guy's collar before throwing back his fist. The man didn't even have time to realise just what was happening until he felt pain flood his face as Scotland's fist connected dead on. A scream of pain soon followed as the man fell backwards gripping his now bleeding nose. Russia was just sitting back, giggling like a mad man when he saw the blood, his violet eyes shining with amusement. Much like that of a child. Oh, this was soo fun to watch!

"What the FUCK! Shit! You are going to get your ass handed to you!"

"Yeah! Your going to get it now! You and your stupid giddy friend too!"

It was now Russia's turn to feel that anger. He didn't appreciate being called 'Stupid'. He rather thought of himself as very smart. Many times did he out smart someone or got them to do things for him. A dark aura soon started to come from him as 'Kols' began to sound from his mouth. Both Russia and Scotland glanced at each other for a moment. Russia smile seemed to darken, and Scotland produced a angry smirk. With a knowing look, they knew that they were going to fight these guys. And thinking of a peaceful way to resolve this was completely out of the question.

Oh, this was going to be soo much fun indeed!

**************************************************************  
**************************************************************

Okay, this is the next chapter. Kinda left it at a cliff hanger. And yes, they are going to have a nice bar fight. And note to all about Scotland, I don't like making him seem mean or cruel, but in this chapter, he was a bit drunk, pissed off,  
and his pride was stabbed. So yeah, I think that gives him more than a good reason to go and kick some ass.

Translation:  
Away and bile yer heid, ye feckin' numpty.  
That pretty much means, 'Get lost, and boil your head, you fucking idiot!'  
Tsk, tsk, such language Scotland. 


End file.
